1Th 5/kjv
: }|1| 5:1 But of the times and the seasons, brethren, ye have no need that I write unto you. }} : }|2| 5:2 For yourselves know perfectly that the day of the Lord so cometh as a thief in the night. }} : }|3| 5:3 For when they shall say, Peace and safety; then sudden destruction cometh upon them, as travail upon a woman with child; and they shall not escape. }} : }|4| 5:4 But ye, brethren, are not in darkness, that that day should overtake you as a thief. }} : }|5| 5:5 Ye are all the children of light, and the children of the day: we are not of the night, nor of darkness. }} : }|6| 5:6 Therefore let us not sleep, as do others; but let us watch and be sober. }} : }|7| 5:7 For they that sleep sleep in the night; and they that be drunken are drunken in the night. }} : }|8| 5:8 But let us, who are of the day, be sober, putting on the breastplate of faith and love; and for an helmet, the hope of salvation. }} : }|9| 5:9 For God hath not appointed us to wrath, but to obtain salvation by our Lord Jesus Christ, }} : }|10| 5:10 Who died for us, that, whether we wake or sleep, we should live together with him. }} : }|11| 5:11 Wherefore comfort yourselves together, and edify one another, even as also ye do. }} : }|12| 5:12 And we beseech you, brethren, to know them which labour among you, and are over you in the Lord, and admonish you; }} : }|13| 5:13 And to esteem them very highly in love for their work's sake. And be at peace among yourselves. }} : }|14| 5:14 Now we exhort you, brethren, warn them that are unruly, comfort the feebleminded, support the weak, be patient toward all men. }} : }|15| 5:15 See that none render evil for evil unto any man; but ever follow that which is good, both among yourselves, and to all men. }} : }|16| 5:16 Rejoice evermore. }} : }|17| 5:17 Pray without ceasing. }} : }|18| 5:18 In every thing give thanks: for this is the will of God in Christ Jesus concerning you. }} : }|19| 5:19 Quench not the Spirit. }} : }|20| 5:20 Despise not prophesyings. }} : }|21| 5:21 Prove all things; hold fast that which is good. }} : }|22| 5:22 Abstain from all appearance of evil. }} : }|23| 5:23 And the very God of peace sanctify you wholly; and I pray God your whole spirit and soul and body be preserved blameless unto the coming of our Lord Jesus Christ. }} : }|24| 5:24 Faithful is he that calleth you, who also will do it. }} : }|25| 5:25 Brethren, pray for us. }} : }|26| 5:26 Greet all the brethren with an holy kiss. }} : }|27| 5:27 I charge you by the Lord that this epistle be read unto all the holy brethren. }} : }|28| 5:28 The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you. Amen. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *